Total drama back in flight
by Jakalofnight
Summary: An all new season back in the air. Dawnxbxoc, Noahxkatie Please read and review
1. Back in flight

Back in flight

"It all started...on the island"  
Chris said as a montage of season one played  
"Then we took action" he said as they switched to season 2  
"Then we went on a little world tour" he continued as the third season montage started  
"Then the island got some revenge" he continued as the season 4 montage started  
"Come on Chris'" Chef said off screen"we're gonna run out of time"

"Hold on, I'm almost fin-ished, then we brought in some all stars"  
And the final montage began playing as Chris walked on screen.

"And here we are, back for another season," Chris exclaimed

"Only cause I fixed the plane," Chef added  
"Thanks for that Chef, and oh look the campers have arrived" Chris said as a bus pulled up.  
"First our returning "underdogs" the lovable Lindsey" Chris began as Lindsey got off the bus, "everyone's favorite chatterbox, Staci" "did you know my great great great uncle-" Staci babbled as she got off the bus, "party boy Geoff and Army boy Brick" he continued as the two made their way off, "next up we have sporto Tyler and egghead Noah, Male model Justin, giggle boxes Katie and Sadie, silent B, crazy izzy and... WHERE THE HECK IS DAWN, as Chris begins to panic looks over at the plane"WHY THE HECK IS SHE ON THE WING OF THE PLANE?" "Shortcut," the moon child explained."

"Okay then, time to introduce our NEW contestants. First up, Ravana." As Chris spoke a second bus pulled up and off stepped a girl with long ebony hair, wearing a maple leafs jersey and a hockey stick strapped to her back.

"Maple leafs? Great another Owen," noah said jokingly. Ravana ran up to him and pushed her hockey stick up against his throat "what did you just say to me?" She asked. "Nothing, ha, nothing," Noah said hesitanly

"Next up we have Christopher," "actually its just Chris," a voice said as a guy wearing a backwards baseball cap and a dark blue shirt with a white guitar on it walked out.  
"Wait, haven't we met before?" Tyler asked.  
"I don't think so," New Chris replied

"Third we have Emma," Chris said as the girl walked out of the bus. She was wearing a pink midriff and skinny jeans with her hair in a ponytail. "Hi there, you must be the other contestants, its really great to-" as she was walking she tripped and landed in a puddle soaking her hair when she stood up her hair was in a curtain in front of her face. "Mmmm-mmmm".  
"Uh, what did she say?" Katie asked "mmmmmmmm". emma mumbled  
"I'll give her a hand," said a boy with pale skin and a bandana as he walked out of the bus. "Hey guys, the name's Jace," he said as he led Emma to the rest of the group. " moving on," the host said, "next we have Susie."  
"Hey guys," the sweet ballerina said stepping off the bus before doing a twirl and landing next to Jace and saying "hey,"

"H-hey," the boy replied

"Next we have, cody, the codemestier, the-"  
"Ya never call me that Chris," the skater boy said stepping out of the bus. He walked over to Brick and said" hey man, nice pants, just like mine"

"Why thank you sir, I won the sharpest uniform medal three years in a row," the cadet replied  
"Cool," he said, his toothy smile as white as the skateboard on his shirt

"Next up we have Ruby and Tori, i figured since the two sat together on the way here, they were new bff's"

"We are not bff's," Tori said, her black hair spinning as she spun to look the host, with her white bangs looking like a streak of lightning.  
"Tori's right," the albino girl said, "we only sat together because there were only two seats left."

"Anyway, next up are Daniel and Mantis."  
As the two walked off the bus everyone flocked to the teen in the black tee"

"Wow Daniel, your so-so," katie began.

"HOT," her bff finished.

"Wow," justin said, "your almost as hot as me."

Every seemed drawn to Daniel except for one little girl.  
"Hi, you must be Mantis, I'm Dawn," the moonchild said. The boy wore a green sweatshirt similar to Dawn's and had loose brown hair.  
"Ya, its great to finally meet you Dawn," he said smiling at her.

"And finally," Chris said, "Our last two who some of you may have heard about, and we just HAD to bring them in. Say hello to Heather's older sister Ashley and Alejandro's older brother Jose."  
Everyone gasped as the two walked off the bus together.  
"Now that everyone is here...GET IN THE PLANE."

Once they were in the common room Chris began to explain the rules.  
"This season will be similar to season 3, with a couple of exciting changes. For one, someone will go home every episode. Second somewhere in the plane is the chris head of invincibility. Third and finally..." As he spoke the classic song chime went off  
"No, no, no," Noah said as he began to bang his head against the wall.

"Yep," Chris said "And this season all songs will be parodies, so give me a little Katy perry, since its your first time singing I'll just require a chorus."  
The contestants all began to sing in harmony as the chorus of Roar began playing

"I've got the eye of the owen, heather, little bit of Duncan, aiming for the million, and you're gonna see me soar, higher, higher than aleheather, aiming for the million, and you're gonna see me soar."

-  
Confessional Noah,  
"I did not miss singing on this show"

Confessional Izzy,  
"Yay, singing time"

Confessional Emma,  
"Hah, so far these suckers think I'm just the nice girl with messy hair, but One by one, they'll all go down."

Confessional Jace,  
"So far so good, everyone seems really nice, especially susie. I just hope i can keep myselves under control, myself, i meant myself."

Confessional Brick  
"Aiming for the million, AND YOU'RE GONNA SEE ME SOAR"  
-

Back in economy class everyone began to settle in.  
"So guys, why did you decide to do another season?" Geoff asked "I know for me, I wanted to prove I could do something other than just host the aftermath show,"

"Well Sadie haven't done a season in so long we just HAD to come back," Katie said.

"Ever since the drama brothers ended I've been looking for a way to get some cash, and I figured with the prize money I could start up a new band. I wonder who would make good members..." Justin said.

"I just wanted to do another season with Tyler," Lindsey said, "I wonder where he is?"  
"Uh Lindsey," Tyler said from right next to her.  
"Oh I'm just kidding Tyler." She said while giggling. Off in the corner Mantis was sitting with Dawn.

"You know Dawn," the boy said"I've always been a fan of you on total drama, and if can read auras too."

"Really?" The girl said " cause I was just about to say yours was"  
"Light purple" they both said together and starting giggling.

Confessional B,  
He holds up a picture of Mantis and Dawn and shakes his head. Then he holds up a picture of him and Dawn and nods his head enthusiastically.  
-

"Well there we are folks, 24 contestants all fighting for one million dollars.  
We'll be back next week for part 2 of our season premiere of total drama back in flight

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well there is episode 1 I'm doing a two parter like season one and three just cause this is so long so stay tuned and tell me what you think


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2, the fast and the curious.

"Last time on total drama back in flight" Chris said as they showed the buses. "We saw friends old and new, played some tunes, and took the skies. Where will our adventure take us first, who will be eliminated? And do I ever have a bad hair day? That last one is a no, but to see the answers to the rest stay tuned for total drama, back in flight"

After the opening sequence the plane began its descent into Germany.

"Well everybody we're almost to Germany." Chris said as everyone gathered in the common room.

"Uh, Chris we already went to Germany, remember Cody had a tiny sausage?"  
"Woah woah woah," Cody said, "I do NOT have a tiny sausage, I'll have you know that I'm-"  
"Uh, Cody," Katie said, "I'm pretty sure he meant the other Cody."

"Ahem," host Chris said, "Germany's a big country and I had another challenge idea so too bad for you Noah, since you had to open your big mouth you get to wear the leaderhosein from last time."

Once the plane landed they all got off followed Chris to a junkyard.

"Welcome to the Autobahn," he said. "Today's challenge is a throwback to season 3's over under challenge. You will be your own vehicles using whatever you can find in the junkyard. Once you build your vehicle ride it down the Autobahn, I'll be waiting at the end, 1st person there gets to name there team and be team captain, 9th person there does the same, and the 17th person there is captain of team loser.  
On your mark, get set, go."

All the contestants ran to the pile to see what they could find  
"What am I going to do," Emma cried, "I don't know anything about cars. I don't want to be on team loser."

"I'll help you out," Cody said.  
"Thanks Cody, your the sweetest," she said wiping away the tears.

-  
Confessional Emma,  
"This is working perfectly, if I can get Cody to fall for me then I'll have the perfect ally."

Confessional Cody.  
"Me and Emma? No I was just helping the girl out. I have my eyes set on someone else."  
-

While they started working on their cars Staci was standing around talking about some non-existent relative or another and Chris and Chef made their way to the finish line.

"Well Chef, they should be here in a few hours." Chris said until he turned around to see Dawn and Mantis sitting there meditating.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU TWO GET THERE SO FAST?" The host asked slightly freaked out.

"Shortcut," they both said smiling at each other.

"Well since you're first here you can name your team," the host replied

"Team moonlight," Dawn said.

Meanwhile some of the other contestants began to team up. While Susie and Jace began working on their car Jace started getting bored.

"What's the hold up lass, can't we just get 'is done with already." Jace said with an Irish accent.

-  
Confessional Jace,  
"Okay, so I have MPD, I thought after seeing Mike that maybe total drama could help me get my other personalities under control as well, that guy you saw earlier was Neil, he's brilliant, but lazy as all get out."

Confessional Susie,  
"Okay I don't know what was up with Jace and that Irish thing, but other than that he seems like a really sweet guy."  
-

"Hey does anyone have a spare tire," Justin said turning around to find himself face to face with Noah.  
"Justin, the anti-me," Noah said.  
"Noah, the ugly me," justin retorted.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard nearby. Izzy, Ravanna, Ruby, and Tori were all covered in ash from the explosion Izzy created.  
"*cough* look girls," Ravanna began, "the four of us are already looked at as the odd ones out. I say we form a secret alliance, no matter what team we're on."

"Agreed," the others said in unison.

-confessional Ruby,  
"I don't like these three, but at least they're real."  
-

Meanwhile B, along with Geoff pulled in to join Dawn and Mantis. Back at the junkyard Neil got bored so he went to see what was going on. He saw izzy and Tori working on a rocket attached to a frame. "Well here's the problem," Neil said as he plugged together two wires and the three of them were sent all the way to the finish line.

Ashley and Jose were riding together along the Autobahn as they began talking strategy.

"Look," Ashley said, "We both have expectations to live up to. I say we try to interact as little as possible, if people think we are the new ale heather they'll try to take us down immediately."

"Agreed," Jose said.

"Well then so long sucker" Ashley said as she hopped out the car and past the finish line, quickly followed by Noah.

"Well Noah," Chris said, "Your team captain, what's your team name? You could always do like last time, I kinda liked team Chris is really really really really hot,"

Noah looked down at the leaderhosein he was forced to wear and got an idea.  
"Alright, my team is team Chris... SUCKS," the schemer said proudly.

"Good name choice teammate," Jose said as he crossed the finish line to join Noah.

-confessional Noah,  
"I don't trust Jose, not after Alejandro,"

Confessional Jose,  
"Great my first teammate is someone that hates Al, CRAP CRAP CRAP"

Next across the finish line were Katie, Sadie, Justin, Ruby and Susie. When Chris saw new Chris coming across the finish line he get his signature grin,  
"Chris, you poor thing, Noah must really hate you, I mean your team name says you suck."

"Right," new Chris said," I'm definitely the Chris he's talking about" as he walked over and High-5'ed Noah.

Next across were Brick, Tyler and Lindsey. Then Cody and mop face Emma were seen.  
"What happened to her," Tyler said.  
"She got motor oil on her hair," Cody said as he put the newly dried hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks sweetie," Emma said.

"Sweetie? Wait you think I like you, Emma, I'm gay, I like Brick!" Cody said

"Come again?" The team captain said.

Meanwhile Daniel and Ravanna pulled up.  
"Oh one last thing I forgot to mention," Host Chris said. " last person across the finish is automatically eliminated. So Staci is out." The camera cut to show Staci still talking to no one.  
"Now I can introduce this season's final twist. Loser Island, after each challenge we will go to a place called Loser island and spin the wheel of loserdom, whoever comes up whether they competed this season or not will then join the team with the least number of competitors and if that team wins first that loser joins the show officially. Since we still have another challenge in Germany I brought the former contestant who weighed the least. So here you go team Loser," Chris said as he tossed Mr. Coconut to Brick.

-confessional Ravanna,  
"Is it sad that our highest ranking teammate is a coconut?"  
-

"Our next challenge is wrestling," Chris said. "Every person will have two fights, the team with the most number of wins gets immunity. Oh and Wrecking ball"  
Chris said as the chime played.

Noah:I don't even really know, why I'm on this stupid show, at least owen's not here.

Ravanna:day one and I have to fight, hope these losers do not bite, at least I have my hockey stick.

Daniel: Now I'm in a booooxxxxinnnng match,

Jose:hope I don't get hit innnn tthhheee face

Mantis:All I wanted was to win Dawn's hand

Geoff:all Chris ever did was, maime us  
All: ya he, he maimed us"

After a montage the score between Team moonlight and Team loser was even while Team Chris sucks was well Sucking. It had all come down to Sadie and Mr. Coconut.  
"What the hell," Daniel said as he chucked the fruit at Sadie knocking her out

"Holy crap, Team loser won, Mr. Coconut is officially a contestant."

Back in the plane Jose pulled Noah aside and said "look, I know you and al didn't get along but I want to prove I'm trustworthy so tell me how to vote tonight and I'll do it no questions asked,"  
"Deal," the schemer replied.

That night Team Chris sucks was in elimination.

"Campers, this season, I've decided to give out cracker jack boxes to everyone, if your safe then you have a regular box, but if not, then your box has a little surprise in it. The following campers are definitely safe, Noah, Justin, Jose, Susie and Chris.  
The others open your boxes in 3,2.1"

Authors note:alright first things first, I meant to do this last chapter, shout out to ChrisATD1, his total drama avengence partially inspired this season and me to do a season in the first place, his character is Chris and Tyler's line to New Chris and Justin discussing new members are references to that season. Second I know that second challenge was rushed but the part I really wanted to show was Mr. Coconut being useful. Third after much consideration I decided to do a bottom three for you to vote from. Please pm your characters vote and confessional if you are on the losing team within three days or I will write it for you. Sorry but. I have to for times sake. Happy reading and see you guys soon.

UPDATE:there is some confusion and that is total my fault so sorry about that. to answer the question of who was eliminated was Staci but someone else will go home. At the end of every episode I will have a bottom three. I'll post who the remaining contestants are and the bottom three will have an asterick.

Teams:

Team moonlight:  
Dawn  
B  
Izzy  
Geoff  
Tori  
Ashley  
Mantis  
Jace

Team Chris sucks: lost this challenge  
Noah  
Justin  
Katie  
Sadie*  
Jose  
Susie*  
Ruby*  
Chris

Team Loser:  
Brick  
Tyler  
Lindsey  
/mr. Coconut  
Daniel  
Cody  
Ravenna  
Emma

Hope this clears up confusion :)


	3. Episode 2 part 2

When the Cracker Jack boxes were opened Ruby and Susie had nothing, but a mouse jumped out and landed on Sadie.

"Sorry Sadie," the host said, "that means you're out. And you and Staci get to ride our new method of elimination, the Dolley of shame. Chef bring in the Dolley."

"Ooh, a Dolley," Noah said," I'm so scared of a little girls toy,"

"Not that kind of Dolley Noah," the host replied as Chef brought out the small wooden rectangle with wheels and tied to a short bungee cord connected to the door of the plane.  
"Staci you're up first," Chris said as they put her on the Dolley.

"Did you know my great great great grand-ahhhhhhh" She said, her story cut short by being flung out of the plane on the Dolley. Next Sadie was launched out the plane in the same fashion.

Back in VIP class, Brick was rallying his teammates. "You know guys, just because we got stuck with the name team loser, doesn't mean we can't win. I mean look, we have the highest ranking person on the show. We have two people who have made it to the merge. We have someone who has competed three times. We won the first challenge for Pete's sake. These losers are winners in my mind." He said as everyone started cheering. The ragtag bunch of Cody, the gay skater boy, Emma, the girly girl, Daniel the cool guy, Ravanna, the tough hockey player, Lindsey and Tyler, the dumb love birds, Brick the cadet and Mr. Coconut all began celebrating their VIP status except for one who slipped off into the common room.

"Izzy, Tori, Ruby," Ravanna whispered.

"Hey," Tori replied, "Now that we know the teams are we sticking with our alliance?"

"Yep," Izzy said, " the freaky four,"

"Hey we're not all that weird," the albino Ruby said from under her white hoodie.

They all began to laugh as they headed back to their teams.

In Economy class some people were taking the departure worse than others. "I can't believe she's gone," Katie said through tears, "I've never had to play this game without her." Noah was comforting her while the others just sat there not knowing what to do.

-  
Confessional Noah,

"Katie and I got eliminated pretty early in season one so we spent a lot of time together, whether we wanted to or not. I'm not a big emotional person, but I know how much Sadie means to her, and none of the other jerks there would help her out back at the resort so, ya I was her shoulder to cry on. So when Sadie was eliminated she turned to me, it's not that I like her, I'm used to her."

Confessional Emma,

"Cody's GAY! Well there goes my best ally, maybe I could get Daniel on my side, if he controls all the girls with his looks and I control him. Mwhuuuaaaaaaaa haha."

Confessional Daniel,

"I haven't had much time to mess around with the team since they're pretty much inept on their own, but I have a good feeling that time will come soon enough."  
-

"Wow," Chris said from the cockpit, " I like these new kids, Some sinister stuff going down I see. 23 are left, who will go next, and how much can I hurt them before then, find out next time, here on total, drama, BACK IN FLIGHT."

-confessional Noah,

"I have to vote Sadie, the chick got knocked out by a coconut."

Confessional Jose,

"Noah said to vote Sadie, good I was gonna vote for her anyway"

Confessional Justin,

"I lost too, but at least I only lost to Lindsey!"

Confessional Katie,

"I have to vote Susie, she seems to have ties to that Jace guy, that might leave her distracted,"

Confessional Sadie,

"I'm voting for Susie, hopefully enough people will so that I don't go home," Sadie said as she started to cry.

Confessional Chris

"It's nothing personal but I have to vote for Sadie"

Confessional Susie,

"Sadie did have the biggest loss, but we would have lost anyway, I'm voting for Ruby, she scares me," She said hiding the corner.

Confessional Ruby,

Ruby is sitting on the confessional looking at the camera. "She lost to a fruit..." She looks over to the side containing her anger. "That enough for me to see her gone... I vote Sadie"


	4. Episode 3-A real Spain in my Neck

Episode 3: A real Spain in my neck

"Last time on total drama back in flight," Chris said, "We visited Germany, again, went for a little drive, got into teams, had a little smack down, and somehow Mr. Coconut outlasted Sadie. And if you think that's the most fun we can have, then that's bull." He said smiling at his pun, "what do I mean by that, find out tonight on total drama back in flight."

After the opening Team loser was in first class where Brick was talking to Cody. "look Cody," Brick said, "You seem like a cool guy, but I'm sorry, I'm not gay, and I have my eye set on someone else,"

"I-I understand brick, thanks for being honest with me." Cody replied.

-  
Confessional Cody,  
"Brick is a cool dude, but I understand,"

Meanwhile in economy class, "thanks Noah, I don't know what I would have done without you," Katie said.

"Ya, Noah," Justin butted in, "You're a real good guy, can a send my ex's to cry on your shoulder," he said with a smirk.

"Hey leave him alone Justin," Susie said, "just cause he's smarter and kinder than you." She was snuggling up to Jace and getting weird looks from Tori.

-  
Confessional Tori,  
"Nothing against Susie, but we need Jace focused on the game not romance. And besides, the only inter team alliance around here is mine."

Ashley and Jose were texting each other from opposite ends of economy class.

Jose:So are we allies?

Ashley:depends, does your team trust you?

Jose:Noah does, the rest don't seem to mind me.

Ashley:My team seems to forget I'm there, probably because Geoff and I are the only normal ones on this team, we can be allies, but only in secret. Deal?

Jose:deal

"Attention punching bags," Chris said through the loud speakers, "we are approaching Loser Island, prepare for descent." The plane landed on the island in front of a resort. At the front was a giant wheel with pictures of all the contestants on it. Chris went up to the wheel and spun it and it landed on Blainley.

"Can we get a respin please Chris, be merciful," Susie said on her knees.

"That wouldn't be fair to us Chris," Emma said, "we got stuck with a fruit and if they got a retry, then I just don't know what I'd do." As she began to cry Brick, Cody and Tyler ran to comfort her.

-  
Confessional Daniel,

"Look, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure Emma's playing every one here, and that's MY job."

"I'll give you guys a respin, not because I like you, but because I don't want her stealing my hot tub again. Noah, you're the captain of the team that shall not be named, so you come and spin." Chris said as Noah walked up to the wheel.

"It's team Chris SUCKS!" Noah said as he spun the wheel which landed on Harold. Harold walked out of the resort and joined Noah, Katie, Justin, Jose, new Chris, Susie, and Ruby on team Chris Sucks.  
"Hey Harold, welcome to the team," Susie said, "I'm Susie, and this is Jose, new Chris, and Ruby,"

With introductions out the way the group flew off to Spain. When they arrived they all gathered around a small table. "Welcome to Spain," Chris said excitedly, "The first part of today's challenge is a total drama classic, the eating challenge, but don't worry, nothing gross, who likes spicy food?" Katie, Izzy, and Ravanna all raised their hands and Chris called them up to the table where they sat down at bowls full of jalapeños.

"Alright, you each of have two minutes to eat as many jalapeños as possible. Who ever eats the most gets a huge advantage for their team. On your mark get set, GO." Chris said as the three girls began chewing down. Katie began popping them in like candy while Izzy ate them like a bowl of dog food. Ravanna was the only one eating like a normal person. When the two minutes were up Katie had eaten the most and ran off to find some water.

"We're gonna go to commercial and when we come back Katie will get her advantage," Chris said as the screen went to black. When it came back the scene had changed to a stadium and Chris was in a matador outfit. "Today's challenge is...bullfighting! Each team will assign an order, you will take turns in that order stepping into the fight with your chosen animal. First person to stay on their feet for two minutes wins the challenge for their team. Now Katie, since you won part one you get to choose who fights each animal. Your first option is Fang," Chris said, "so which team fights Fang?"

"Easy," Katie replied, "Team loser,"

"Any reason why," Chris said

"Yep, they won last time no way any of then can go two minutes with fang. Which means they won't win twice" she said.

"Next up is the bear," Chris said.

Katie turned to her team and huddled up. "Should we give it to them or us," she said.  
"Izzy or Dawn might be able to talk to the bear," Noah said, "but Dawn could probably talk to any animal, izzy is just plain unpredictable." "Alright so we go with team moonlight then," Susie said. They all nodded in agreement

"We'll give it to team Moonlight," Katie said.

"Alright," Chris said, "that means you guys get...EZEKIAL!"

Confessional Noah,

He just sits there for a moment before looking at the camera and saying "we're !#%€Ed."

"Now decide your order guys. Challenge starts in 5 minutes," Chris said before walking off.

At team moonlight:  
"No way am I going first guys no-o-o way," Geoff said as the bear was put in the arena. Suddenly Jace began to twitch and when he stopped he walked over to Geoff began to talk to him "look at it this way mon," he said with a Jamaican accent, "The only person guaranteed to compete is the guy who goes first, and whoever wins will be a hero, so if you go first and win you'll be a hero, and when you get back to Bridgette..."

"Let's do it bros," Geoff replied with enthusiasm.

-  
Confessional Jace,  
"That would be Renaldo, at least he's one of the helpful ones."  
-

"So," Dawn said, "should I go next, I could talk to the bear and so could Mantis." With this B got upset and began to line everyone up, Geoff first, then Ashley, Tori, Izzy, himself, Jace, Dawn and finally Mantis. "Are you sure about this B?" The moonchild asked. When he nodded she simply accepted that he knew what he was doing.

At team Chris Sucks:  
"Harold I hate to say this, but you go last," Noah said.  
"For once I agree with Noah," Justin said as the rest of the team nodded.  
"As team captain," Noah continued, "I think the order should be Justin, Jose, Katie, Ruby, Chris, Susie, me and then Harold, any problems?" No had any as Justin prepared to go.

At team Loser:  
"Well mr. Coconut goes last," Brick said.

"Shouldn't we put him first and get it over with?" Ravanna said.

"Think about it, if he goes first and gets devoured by Fang he will be removed for 'injury'," Brick responded.

"Which would cost us a easy vote," Ravanna said.  
"Exactly, so I think it should be Daniel, myself, Emma-" he was cut off by Emma beginning to cry.  
"I just don't think I can handle being in there with that big scary shark." She said through fake tears .

"Alright then after me it will be Ravanna, Tyler, Cody, Lindsey, Emma and mr. Coconut." Brick said to comfort the girl.

-  
Confessional Daniel,  
"Okay, she has to go soon."

The groups with their orders picked they walked up to the arena divided into three parts. Each one had their animal loose In their section. The challenge began as Daniel, Geoff and Justin stepped into their arena.  
"Oh and to make things interesting," Chris said as the chime rang.

-  
Confessional Noah,  
"!$& "

-  
"You'll be doing a parody of season three's "rowing time"

-  
Confessional Noah,  
"Double !$& "

Justin: mhmm, Ezekial bro, whatcha running for, I just want to fight you, and not to hit the floor oh woah.

Daniel: fang my old friend, just let me live today, I bring you your old friend Scott and then you two can play.

Geoff: it's fighting time,  
All: matadors matadors  
Geoff:matadore season, it's fighting time yaya.

After the song Geoff got bit on the but by the bear and Daniel slipped and cut his hand on a rock.

-  
Confessional Daniel,  
"I can have fun with this, cause every one knows sharks love blood."

-  
As he walked out of the arena he flung some of the blood at Fang. When he smelled the blood he began to go berserk. Meanwhile Geoff had just stepped into the arena when the bear bit him on the butt and threw him out in 5 seconds. Jose had just been chased out by Ezekial. Brick stepped in with fang and the clock started. Immediately Fang went wild and started gnashing his teeth until he ripped through brick's shirt and they had to pull Brick out of the arena before Fang killed him. As brick started bleeding Cody got furious and pushed past the others into the ring.

Meanwhile Team Moonlight was up to Izzy. Izzy stepped in and stared face to face with the bear. She looked into his eyes...and he looked into hers, the two star crossed lovers walked towards each other as she began to fall head over heels for him. When the two finally reached each other the bear punched her and knocked her out cold.

-  
Confessional B,  
*facepalm*

Over at team Loser Fang was chasing after Cody who was riding his skateboard around and causing Fang to crash into the wall as the clock ticked down and 2 minutes passed.

"Team Loser wins again," Chris proclaimed.

"No one messes with Brick," Cody screamed.  
"You guys can go ahead back to first class," Chris said and they all went back to the plane.

Team Chris Sucks on the other hand was not having the same luck, each member had been eliminated quickly and it was all up to Harold, while Harold was stepping in Jace stepped in at the same time. All of a sudden Jace began twitching again and when he stopped he was huddling in the corner scared for his life, "oh please master, I just wanted somethin to eat," he said in a Midwestern accent.

-  
Confessional Jace,  
"Teller on the other hand, not that helpful"  
-

After about 45 seconds the bear got bored and just started juggling Jace/teller in the air on his nose. Meanwhile Harold, in full matador garb, was working like an expert. He held out the flag beside him and said "ole, zeke ole". The once contestant went into a rage as time expired and Harold scored second place for his team.

"Team Chris *sucks*," Chris said whispering the last part, "takes second place which means although your safe, it's time to say goodbye to Harold.

"Sorry we underestimated you Harold, you were great," Katie said.

"Ya," new Chris, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Mexican Steve's matador camp," Harold replied.

After the team had said goodbye to Harold they went to economy class while team moonlight went to elimination.

"Team moonlight," the host said, "welcome to elimination, this season you will all receive a Cracker Jack box, one of which has a special surprise for the loser. Let's get started, with no votes, Dawn, Tori, Geoff, and Ashley are all safe. Mantis got one vote but' he's safe too," he said shocking the little moon boy.

-  
Confessional B,  
He held Mantis's picture shaking his head no.

"Anyway," Chris continued, " B, you're on the chopping block for picking the worst team order possible, Jace, do I even have to say it bro, that was just sad, and Izzy, girl falling for that bear, you could do so much better," he said snapping his fingers in a Z.

-  
Confessional Tori,  
"Maybe Cody isn't the only gay one,"

"Who will go home, will it be Jace, Izzy or B, find out when we come back, here on total drama back in flight."

Author's note:  
Okay, I stink at writing challenges I know that, second I love all the OC's but soon one will have to go but trust me I have big plans for all of them, third I plan on only doing a parody of a TDWT song every 3 or 4 episodes or where I see it fit. Finally I need the votes for Tori, Jace, and Mantis and the bottom three is Jace, Izzy, and B. See you guys soon and happy thanksgiving.


	5. Episode 3 part 2

When the show came back from break the bottom three Jace, Izzy and B were about to open their Cracker Jack boxes. When the three opened their boxes nothing happened, until B's box shocked him. "Sorry B," the host said, "that means your out. Dolley of shame is that way bro, any last words before you go, any words at all?" B shook his head and handed Dawn a folded piece of paper that said "look in your economy class seat." With that B was put on the Dolley and launched out the plane. "Well that wraps things up, you can all go back to economy class, next stop loser island. Who will return next, who will get severely beaten and who will go home. Find out next time, here on total drama back in flight.

Confessional Izzy,  
"It's totally obvious why B messed with the order, he has a thing for Dawn and wants Mantis to go down. Even I can see that, so I'm voting for B because we can't have people going crazy on our team. Hahahahah"

Confessional B,  
He holds up the piece of paper with Mantis's name on it shaking his head.

Confessional Geoff,

"Izzy's crazy but I'm used to her, B is supposed to be the smart guy, I vote for him, not cool bro."

Confessional Dawn,  
"I don't know what B was thinking today, but he's my best friend I can't vote for him. I understand Jace's situation, it was all in his aura. So I have to vote the only other person who really messed up, izzy "

Confessional Ashley,  
"I vote Jace, weak man, weak."

Confessional Mantis,  
"I vote B, I saw his aura, he's totally messing with me to get to Dawn, I bet the only reason Dawn can't tell is she likes him too much to see the jealously in him. Hopefully once he's gone I can get closer to Dawn."

Confessional Jace,  
"B totally messed up the team today, sure Izzy and I messed up, but if he had put Dawn or Mantis early he would have been fine."

Confessional Tori,  
"I got to vote with my alliance, sorry B, nothing personal"

authors note:I know this is really short but next episode will be good I promise


	6. Episode 4-take a France why don't ya

"Last time on total drama back in flight," Chris said as the camera showed him and Chef in the cockpit, "we took a little trip to Spain, ole. We found out that Harold is a great matador, and that a bear, fang, and Ezekial make horrible bulls. In the end team moonlight had to say bye bye to silent B. 22 are left, who will we see at loser island, who will ride the Dolley of shame, find out here, on total drama back in flight."

After the opening team moonlight was back in economy class with team Chris sucks. Dawn ran to her seat and found a letter stuck in the bench. When she opened it up it read  
"Dear Dawn,  
If you're reading this it means I was voted out, I know I've been acting weird lately, and I wanted to tell you why but I couldn't, this whole time I've been trying to keep you away from Mantis. I know it's selfish but I really like you Dawn, and because I was too scared to tell you I ended up being voted off. I always thought you knew, what with your aura reading and all but I never knew for sure. Please don't think any less of me.  
-B"

She put the letter down with tears in her eyes as she ran to the confessional.

-  
Confessional Dawn,  
Her makeup was running as tears rolled down her face as she looked at the camera. "I'm so sorry B, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, maybe I did and just thought nothing of it, if I had known I could have said something, maybe kept you from getting voted out," she kept crying as the feed cut out.

-  
When she came back from the confessional she sat down and Noah, Katie and Mantis came to comfort her.

-  
Confessional Katie,  
"It's really great that Noah is helping me comfort Dawn. You know when he isn't being sarcastic he's a pretty good guy."

Confessional Noah,  
"Yes Katie and I are getting kinda close. She's a cool girl and stuff. I wouldn't say is like her per say, but she's better than albino and peppy on our team."

Confessional Mantis,  
"Man I feel horrible. Dawn showed us the letter and I feel like it's my fault. The worst part is I like Dawn, I didn't want to have to fight B for her. I hate to say it but this also might ruin my chances with her, at least she's letting me comfort her."

Confessional Ashley,  
"In hind sight maybe we should have voted Izzy. Now Dawn and Katie have something in common, having their best friend eliminated. We may have just created a new alliance. I'll have to get Jose to help me break up this little Friendfest."  
-

The plane began its descent to loser island where Harold came out of the cargo hold and went back into the resort.

"Uh Chris, why did you make Harold stay in the cargo hold? Do you want another crazy former contestant to Chris-nap you and hang you over a pit of toxic waste?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Don't make me get the Lederhosen Noah," Chris said, "anywho, team moonlight, you guys have a tie with team Chris for members, but since you lost last time, you guys get to spin this turn."

Geoff walked up and gave the wheel a good spin and it landed on Bridgette.  
"Woohoo," Geoff exclaimed, swinging his cowboy hat in the air. Bridgette ran out of the resort into her boyfriend's arms.  
"Bridgeybear," he said  
"Geoffypoo," she replied.

-  
Confessional Ruby,  
*barfs*

Confessional Geoff,  
"Man it's so great that Bridge is here. WOOHOO"

Confessional Ashley,  
"Great, another couple, and couple equals alliance. Come on you really think heather thought of that concept on her own?"

The plane soon went back into flight on the way to their next destination. Susie and Jace were snuggling up to each other in economy class.

-  
Confessional Susie,  
"I don't care if he is on the other team, Jace is the sweetest guy here, and its not like we're dating we're just cold. What's up with those strange moments of his though?"

Confessional Jace,  
"Man Susie is really cool, i just hope my personalities don't get in the way too much. Maybe i can convince her they are just comedy acts."

Seeing this Mantis tried to snuggle up to Dawn until she pushed him away. "I-i'm sorry Mantis, I just can't do this right now," she said.

-  
Confessional dawn,  
"Its not that I don't like Mantis, cause I do, its just with the thing with B, oh great earth mother what do I do?"  
-

Noah and Katie were snuggling up as well while up in first class Ravanne and Brick were talking strategy. "So what if we do lose?" She asked, "we just vote out ?"  
"It would be the easiest option," Brick said, "but honestly, Mr. Coconut does more good for the team than tyler or Lindsey. I'd hate to send either of them home before a fruit, I mean they are part of the team."

-  
Confessional Cody,  
"Man, now Brick is getting close to Ravanna. This is going to be a long season."  
-

The plane finally began its descent into Paris. "Welcome back to Paris, for your challenge today, you'll race through the Eiffel tower to a bunch of ingredients at the top, first group there gets an advantage. Once there you will prepare a meal which will be eaten and judged, by Chef." While Chris spoke Chef got a worried look in his eyes at the thought of all the slop he had fed the kids and how they might get pay back. "On your mark, get set, go" Chris screamed as the three teams ran off into the Eiffel Tower. "Come on guys I know a shortcut," Tyler said and the rest of team loser followed him.

Meanwhile Team moonlight began to take the stairs, with Geoff carrying Bridgette and Mantis giving Dawn a Piggyback ride. When they finally reached the top team Chris sucks was already there. "How the heck did you get here so fast?" Tori said.  
"Elevator," Justin replied.

Confessional Ashley,  
*facepalm*  
-

Meanwhile team Loser was somehow in the louvre. "Uh, Tyler," Cody said, "I think we made a wrong turn." While the team was working out how to get back Daniel pulled Emma aside. "Look," he said,"this is turning into a couples game. You have Geoff and Bridgette, Noah and Katie, Jace and Susie, probably Dawn and Mantis, Tyler and Lindsey, Ashley and Jose is probably just a matter of time and Brick and Ravanna seem like they might get together soon. On our team that leaves us Cody and the coconut. I over heard brick and Ravanna talking about getting rid of Tyler and Lindsey before mr. Coconut, what's to stop them from doing the same to us instead. I say we fake like we're a couple, I already know what a good little actress you are, what do you say, are you in?"

-  
Confessional Emma,  
"Crap he's right"

"Fine I'm in, but if you make a move on me you're dead." She replied.

"Alright then, let's go cause some trouble." He said and grabbed Emma's hand and she tripped into a can of paint. When everyone turned and saw Emma's hair in her face Daniel reached back and tied it in a ponytail. "There you go sweetie," he said, when he let go her hair went right back to her face, "oh sorry sweetie,"  
"Mmmmmmm," was all that was heard through the curtain of hair.

By the time Team Loser reached the top of the Eiffel Tower the other teams had already started their meals.  
"Alright, Ruby, go take care of pasta, Chris go finish up the sausage and start cutting it, Susie, you and Noah go and get the ingredients for the seasoning blend," Katie said instructing her team.  
"Alright guys, Izzy, you and Geoff go finish the steaks, Tori and Dawn, your on the fish, Ashley and Jace your on sauce, just cause we didn't get that extra ten minute reward doesn't mean we'll lose." Mantis called out to his team. Just then the chime sounded, followed by Chris saying somebody that I used to know, oh and this is just for Team loser, since they're special.

Brick:now and then I think of back when we were winning  
Ravanna:then Tyler said that he knew a shortcut  
Emma:told him that we trusted him  
Daniel:then we ended up in the Louvre  
Cody:now we have to make a meal in last place  
Chorus all of team loser:but you didn't have to make us lose now we might as well make Indian food, we can even use us some coconut milk some coconut.

After the song Brick and Ravanna cut into the top of Mr. Coconut and poured the milk into a pan. Daniel snuck over to one of the pans and dumped all the food on the floor. "Whoops, sorry guys," he said.

Confessional Daniel,  
"Let's see us keep that win streak of ours now, hahahaha,"

When the time was up Chef came over and tasted each dish, after trying all three he went to a podium to announce his decision. "Attention maggots, I have decided that second place goes to...team moonlight, and first place goes to...team Chris sucks. Team loser You go to elimination tonight.

In economy class before the elimination Daniel was with Brick while Emma was with Ravanna. "Look," Daniel said, "we need to make a move now. I say we blindside Tyler, he cost us the challenge,"  
"I don't know Soldier," the Cadet replied, "that's pretty low,".  
"Just think about it then," he said. After there talks all the teams were summoned to the elimination room.

"Team Loser," Chris said, "this should have been an easy vote but shockingly it wasn't. The following campers are safe, Brick Lindsey, Emma, Daniel, Ravanna, and Cody. Tonight's Loser is...Tyler." He said when Tyler opened his box to get punched with a boxing glove.  
"How could you," Lindsey exclaimed, "I thought you all were Tyler's friends, but I quit, if Tyler goes I go too, I came back to be with my boyfriend, but I won't play this game without him, not again." All the girls starting awwing at the adorable sight as Lindsey hopped into her boyfriend's arms and the happy couple were launched out of the plane.  
"Well that was interesting," Chris said, "teams moonlight and Chris, I called you here tonight cause frankly, you're boring. So I'm gonna do a team swap, Geoff and Tori you're on team Chris, New Chris and Susie, you're on moonlight. Well that just about wraps things up, I'll see you all next time, here on total drama back in flight."

Authors note:I'm sorry it took so long guys but this weekly schedule I put myself on is hindering me I think so I may slow up a little, not a lot, but a little, I will continue to let you guys vote, this episode was an exception not a rule, I will allow you guys to continue voting till the merge. Thank you all for reading it means so much.


End file.
